Heaven and Hell All Over Again
by hfward1221
Summary: She was an Angel, sent to earth to restore the world. He was the rough and tough redneck hunter, they came from two different worlds, literally. So what's the appeal? "I've got boots and she's got wings, I'm hell on wheels and she's heavenly" Daryl/OC RE-WRITE AU
1. Who Am I?

**(I dont own The Walking Dead or other things associated in this story. All rights go to AMC and any other proper owners)**

When you hear the word Angels, what pops into your head? The tree topper you put on your tree every Christmas? Maybe, a corny TV show? For some out there that believe, it means more then anyone can know. Not many of you know what Angels really are, or what we do, or our powers. Everyone associates Angels as the pure usually blonde perky girls with wings and a halo. That's not us, we are not balls of light or Sidney the girl next door that dressed as a slutty angel for Halloween last year. No, we are far more complex then that, who am I you wonder? I am Koroline, Angel of the earth, I protect and maintain balance on earth. Which is why I was devastated when the plague hit, watching helplessly as your earth withered away and died. It's excruciating, and I won't stand for it another minute. I'm being sent to earth, to fix it and regain what was lost, it was a mistake that caused this, one that I'm going to fix. With the earths numbers quickly diminishing, I have to move fast. My first job, a man named Rick Grimes, I'm waking him from his coma and reuniting him with his family. My second job, protect his group. I don't know how long my quest will last or where my journey will take me, but you will be with me every step of the way, because this is my story. This is the story of the Gods

Seems easy right? Wrong, nothing could have prepared me for what was to come. Hardships, trust, family, love, but most of all. Nothing could have prepared me for Daryl Dixon.

**Hope you like the new and improved version :)**


	2. Where Am I?

**(Koroline's POV)**

Looking around, I sighed dramatically. I hated being in the in-between, it was this strangely beautiful place but it was creepy as hell. Walking forward, I watched as the flowers I passed turned black and fell to the ground. Being an earth Angel, I'm not really supposed to be in the in-between, but Rick was somehow stuck here. He was my first assignment, and I wasn't going to fail this early in. Spotting him, I quickly walked over to him. He looked confused as hell.

"Rick," I said softly, trying not to startle him anymore. He was already scared, I could see it radiating off him.

He looked at me shocked, Rick wasn't bad looking, he was actually quite handsome. He was in a police uniform, little trick in the in-between, you're not always wearing what you died or semi died in. He had a little scruff on his face but that was normal for him being in a coma and all the doctors and nurses that took care of him were dead.

"How do you know my name? Where am I? Who are you?" He asked question after question.

"Slow down Rick" I said with a small laugh, "My name is Koroline, I'm an earth Angel but none of that really matters because you're not gonna remember any of this but you're in the in-between. Technically you're not dead but you're not really alive right now, and that's what I need you to be so shut up and take my hand" I listed off, holding out my hand.

"Wait" he said holding up his hands, "You're what?" He asked, staring at me with an unreadable expression and curiosity shining bright in his blue eyes.

I sighed heavily, I didn't have time for this. "Just consider me your Guardian Angel" I said, still holding out my hand with an annoyed expression.

He stared intently at it before slowly grasping my hand, I closed my eyes and focused on my powers. Knowing the black mist was starting to form and roll around my body as I heard a gasp from the man next to me. Opening my eyes again, I was relieved to see it worked, there was a black hole forming on the other end of the field.

"Close your eyes Rick" I said strongly, gripping his hand harder as I prepared to run. "And when you get back, protect yourself, and protect your family. The earth is a very different place now, I'll be seeing you soon and in time you will remember me but for now you won't"

"1" I said, sprinting towards the dark light beaming on the other side of the field.

"2"

"3"

"4"

"5"

"6"

"7"

"8"

"9"

We were three steps from the light and I leaned up to whisper in his ear.

"I'll be seeing you very soon Rick, and I will protect you and your family"

"10" I let go, watching as he went into the large black light.

**(Ricks POV)**

I gasped and sat up, I looked around the room, letting my eyes adjust to the lack of lighting. The only light coming from the small window across the room. I looked to my left and stared at the machines hooked up next to me, they were no longer on. I was in the hospital.

_How was I alive?_


	3. Welcome To The World

**(This episode skips to season 1 episode 2 maybe 3, I forget which ever one Merle gets chained on the roof)**

**(Glenn's POV)**

I stared intently at the hoard of decaying bodies that were beating on the doors below, some of them just throwing their body weight and others were somehow smart enough to pick up a rock and bang it against the glass. The glass wouldn't hold forever and we needed to figure out a plan quickly, or we were all dead.

"Helicopter boy, you got any ideas on how we get out of here" The large Spanish man next to me asked, three weeks and I was still trying to get his name right, Moreals? Morales? I wasn't sure.

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking" The man I saved from the tank said as he started to pace back and forth on the roof, we were all baking up here in the hot Atlanta sun but we couldn't stomach to be downstairs. Staring death in the face as it banged on our doors, literally.

"What about a distraction, they're attracted to noise right? Some kind of noise or something would draw them away right?" He asked, staring at all of us.

"How are we going to make any noise without bringing more to us?" Andrea asked, looking around at the things on the roof as she tried to not make any form of eye contact with Merle.

"I'm not sure" Rick murmured, rubbing his hands over his face with a long sigh.

I looked down at the walkie-talkie in my hand, I had found Rick when I thought there was no one else out there, there could be more right? Maybe? "I could try calling for help on the walkie, there could be others in the city that could create the distraction" I said, casting a look at my ragtag group of friends, we sure were a weird looking bunch.

Everyone stared at me like I was a lunatic, no one moved to say anything until Andrea stepped up.

"Look around Glenn, there's no one out there. It's just us." She said, sighing sarcastically.

"Look, right now. We're probably going to die if we don't think of something, and I'm going to try every single thing I can because I'll be god dang If I'm going to be torn apart by undead freaks" I said, breathing heavily as the thought of dying really set in for me, I was too young to die. I had more to live for, not that there was much to live for in this world but I still had hope. I brought the small radio device to my mouth, pressing down the button on the side.

"If there is anyone out there, other survivors. Listen to me, me and my group are stuck on a rooftop store in Atlanta, there's about fifty geeks trapping us in. If there's anyone out there, can you make some kind of distraction to help us get out, please!" I begged, receiving a few saddened looks from my group.

I set the small device on the side of the roof, staring it down as I hoped to god someone's voice would come through the other end.

**(Koroline's POV)**

I sat quietly, running the beat down dirty rag across the blade of my sword, this was one of the first things I came across coming to earth. I fell in love with it, and keeping it in good condition could help save lives. I smiled when the rest of the grime and decaying black walker blood finally came off, setting the sword back inside its sheath. I flicked my radio CB on and stopped when I heard bits of someone's message.

_"Atlanta- make some kind of distraction - help us get out, please!"_

I knew that voice somewhere.

I jumped when it finally clicked in my head, tossing my sword onto the passenger seat, I turned the key and listened as the engine roared to life. Putting it in gear and whipping around so fast I sent dirt and gravel flying. I gunned it towards Atlanta.

"Hold on Glenn" I whispered to myself.

I knew for sure it was the little Asian pizza boy, I had been gone for a week since I had woken Rick from his coma. Watching over him as he met Morgan and Duane but also learning everything I can about his family and their group of survivors, trust me, I found out more then I wanted too.

I gunned it harder, the roads were clear of cars on the other side of the road and it's not like I'm going to get a speeding ticket. Coming up on the outskirts of Atlanta, I slowed it down to a crawl. Creeping through the streets as silently as possible for a large Dodge Charger. I came up on the store that Glenn was in and took count of all the walkers banging on the front doors, they had already broken one set of glass but there must have been another set holding them back. I leaned over to my glove compartment and pulled out my favorite CD_. Yes, I had only been on earth for about a week but this band was amazing._ I picked up my CB receiver and pressed the button down on the side after I popped my CD in the CDplayer.

"Hang in there guys, this shouldn't take long" I said, turning off the CB without waiting for Glenn's reply.

**(Glenn's POV)**

I looked around me, staring at the others in shock and a tiny bit of smugness. The rest of the groups faces mirrored my shock, looking over the side of the building, I think I almost shit myself when I saw a black Dodge Charger creeping up the street. Was that a machine gun? On the roof of the car? Who was this? My mind was running wild with questions, I was too far away to get a glimpse of the driver. I could see if they would get out of the car, the voice on the walkie sounded like a woman but that's crazy, right? I'm not sexist in any way but for one woman to attempt this and to have a machine gun on the top of her car, was she Chuck Norris's daughter?

Rick was about to say something when static and the woman's voice on the walkie-talkie cut him off.

"Oh, and one more thing. I would uncuff Merle, he's going to want to see this" The mystery woman said, the walkie cutting off with the sound of her laughter.

We all exchanged looks of shock and some terror, how did this woman know Merle? How did she know he was up here? And hand cuffed? Everyone turned their eyes to Merle who looked like a deer caught in the head lights. Rick stepped over carefully and hesitantly uncuffed him, Merle stepped over to the side of the roof with us, rubbing at his sore wrists as he stared down at the mystery car. He looked around at each of us.

"I don' kno how sugar tits kno's I'm up here" He said, shrugging as he ran a hand over his bald head.

**(Koroline's POV)**

Pulling forward more, I turned on my CD and cranked it up loud. Some of the herd looked over at me to investigate the noise, I revved the engine, pulling forward inch by inch until most of the herd was coming towards my car. I put it in reverse and started to slowly back away, it worked like a charm and now the herd was following my car. I smacked a couple of them with my brush guard before backing up quickly and putting it back in drive, I gunned the accelerator, running down a couple of them as the shocks and springs in my car bounced to accommodate the bodies rolling underneath it. I floored it backwards, hitting the breaks and putting it in park. Stepping out of my car the music from my CD echoing off the buildings around me, I took on some of the walkers in hand to hand combat, slicing them apart with the swing of a blade.

I was quickly becoming out-numbered, turning around I ran back to my car and got back in. Flipping around and doing the same I did in the beginning, pulling forward an inch and letting them follow me. I flicked my CB back on and grabbed the receiver.

"I'm going to lead them away, but the noise will attract more, you got it from here Glenn?" I asked, pulling forward as the hoard got a little too close for comfort.

"Uh, Yes thank you!" He said excitedly, it was yet to sit in I had called him by his name.

I nodded even though he couldn't see it and waited for the second message that I knew was coming any second.

"Wait! How did you know my name?" Glenn's voice came crackling through the CB, I was getting too far away now.

"All part of being an Angel, baby" I said, chucking softly as I slowed down a little to keep the CB in range longer.

His reply never came, so I sent one last message.

"Hell's on earth Glenn, why can't heaven be there too?" I asked, turning off the CB and gunning it down the highway, most of the walkers still trying hard to follow me but I left them in a pile of dust. It was far enough away that Rick could get his group to safety.

Rick would have a good night for once, tonight he would sleep well, because tonight he would be reunited with his family.

_Assignment number 1. Complete._

**Hope ya liked it and the song she played is SuperMassiveBlackHole by Muse. It's a great song! and sorry for all the POV changes but i wanted to get everyones feelings in :D**


	4. Another Day In Paradise

Glenn's POV

I stared on in awe as the sports car sped away down the empty Atlanta highway, most of the geeks trying to stumble after it but their decaying limbs couldn't keep up. Most of us stood Idle, just staring down the road long after the vehicle disappeared over the horizon, Rick was the first to step up.

"We should be going, the girl was right, the noise will draw more out" He said, looking at each of us.

We all agreed, gathering our things as we prepared to make our way back.

"Don't forget Dales tools T" I called over to the large colored man. Over the two weeks I had been at camp I had grown close to T-Dogg, whose real name is actually Theodore Douglas but he was branded the nick name T-Dogg upon his arrival in camp.

T-Dogg nodded and grabbed Dale's toolbox, all of us falling in line as we descended the twisting staircase that led to the store below. Ignoring Merle's snide and racist comments as we went. I sped up my pace, so I was keeping pace with Rick.

"Any idea what happened?" I asked, tilting my head towards him in curiosity. Ever since the mysterious stranger had saved us from a pack of hungry geeks, I wasn't able to get her out of my head. Who was this woman? What did she mean by _"It's part of being an Angel?"_ Could Angels really exist? If so, why was she here? Could she be here to fix what happened? My brain was going a mile a minute and I couldn't seem to stop it.

"To tell you the truth Glenn, I have no idea what just happened" Rick voice brought me out of my ravenous thoughts.

I nodded solemnly, staying silent as we maneuvered through the hole that we had cut in the chain link fence. Starting our long trek back to the quarry, the gravel from the train tracks crunching loudly under our boots as the silence seemed to grow. That was until Merle's loud and obnoxious voice cut through the air like a sharp knife into boiled chicken.

"Ey sugar tits, what's to say we go off somewhere when we get back ta' camp and bump sum uglies" The large bald headed man prodded, bumping Andrea with his shoulder. Merle was an obnoxious, stubborn, sexist, racist, pain in the ass that no one at camp liked. Accept maybe his brother Daryl.

Now Daryl, he's a simple character, tough, quite, and a loner. He's our go to hunter, he brings in all the meat, Merle tries to say he helps but we all know it was Daryl. I'm not sure if Daryl is like his brother, I don't think anymore in camp has had enough interaction with him to tell, but that's a god send. He scares the shit out of me, one second he's fine and the next he's ready to rip your head off, he's as unpredictable as the walkers.

As we walked into camp, things were happening as usually, Amy welcomed Andrea back with open arms, as did Morales family to him. Daryl and Merle sutured off to the woods, to go do god knows what. Jackie and T-Dogg went off somewhere and I was left standing alone, like always. Surveying all the families I realized someone was missing.

Rick.

I took another look around, trying to spot my new dark haired friend. Finally spotting him at the entrance of camp, leaning against a tree away from the view of the others in my group. I swiftly walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You alright man?" I asked in concern.

"Yeah, just thinking" He replied, lying through his teeth but I didn't notice.

"Well, come meet everyone" I said with a hopeful smile.

He nodded back, dusting off his shirt as he walked forward, into the view of camp. The first thing I noticed when I turned to walk back into camp was the scream of a small child, Lori's son Carl.

"DAD!"

"All be dammed" I thought, the sheriff was Lori's supposedly dead husband. I watched as Rick embraced his wife and son, falling to the floor with them as he cried softly.

Maybe just maybe, Angels do exist, because this was a miracle.

I sutured off towards the RV, watching everyone's joyful returns was making me start to think of my family and that was a long depressing road that no one wanted to go down. The weight of loneliness was weighing heavily on my heart and soul._ "Who would have thought, something as primal as human interaction is what I miss most in the apocalypse_" to be able to hold someone and kiss them again, I wasn't a lady's man before the epidemic but I did have a girlfriend from time to time.

I sighed heavily, my thoughts looming darkly in my head. I needed some kind of distraction, I heaved myself up out of the bench seat and walked out of the RV. Calling up to the old man on top of the Winnebago, his fisherman's hat and Hawaiian shirt making it all seem like some sick and twisted vacation.

"Hey Dale, need some help with anything?"

"Sure thing son" He called down, setting the shotgun in the chair and climbing down the ladder.

Koroline's POV

I cruised happily, the windows down and the wind blowing my dark brownish tresses around my face wildly. The hot Atlanta sun warming my face as I drove, speeding by a small strip mall that looked void of the living and the dead. I hit the brakes hard, smoke filling the air as the smell of burning rubber filled the car. Flipping around I sped into the small parking lot, pulling up outside the small store with the large pink sign. This used to be my favorite store, I came to one everyday from the time I was sixteen till i met my untimely demise.

Victoria's Secret.

"Oh I'm about to have a lot of fun" I whispered to myself, turning off the car and pushing open the door. Scanning for walkers as I sutured toward the store, a large shit eating grin on my face as I pushed open the door. Deeming it clean of walkers for the mean time, but I needed to make this quick.

"Here's to old times"

Glenn's POV

We all sat around the small dying fire as we listened to Rick's story, how he woke up in the hospital, disoriented and not knowing what had happened to the world. I didn't know of I would have been able to do that, to find out from two strangers that the worlds gone to shit and not knowing where your family was. I was glad _(and I know that's bad to say)_ that my family had been six feet under for two years, I would never wish this life on them, yeah, losing your only family in a house fire sucked ass but at least I didn't lose them to dead cannibals.

I retired early, laying my head on my uncomfortably stiff pillow as I shifted around in my tent. Pulling the thin blanket tighter to me as I tried to drift to sleep, my dreams one again being plagued with nightmares of dead carnivorous freaks ripping me limb from limb.

another day in paradise...


	5. The Return

Glenn's POV

My tired hues groggily fluttered open to the annoying and inconsistent sound of metal pots banging together and the crunching of boots on leaf riddled ground. I rubbed at my eyes, trying to cling to the five minutes of peace when I could pretend that this whole apocalypse thing didn't exist, that I wasn't fighting for my life every minute, and there wasn't mysterious strange women with machine guns bolted to their cars. I groaned softly, pulling myself from the wrinkled damp sheets and placing my feet on the floor of the RV. Unfortunately, we no longer had the luxury of sleeping without shoes, because and I quote _"We need to be ready to get up and go if we have too, the extra minutes it takes to put on your shoes could very well put you in an early grave_" lovely words from Shane ladies and gentleman.

I walked over to the sink, turning on the faucet, splashing some water on my face and gulping some down, clean drinking water was sparse lately. I sniffed at my shirt in disdain, wishing more than anything we could take a shower, now all we had was a salt water lake, which I didn't even know was possible. I grabbed a change of clothes and a rough stained orange towel off the towel rack. Making my way out of the RV, the sun forcing me to shield my eyes as I stepped out of the large motor home. Instantly being greeted by Lori and her son Carl, who were huddled by the fire with Rick.

"Hiya Glenn" She exclaimed happily, a forced smile on her face but I didn't really care enough to dive into why. I just groaned at her in response, gripping the towel tighter as I shielded my eyes from the evening sun - wait! Evening!

"How long did I sleep?" I asked, my voice slightly horse from slumber.

"All day, but we figured with your trips into the city that you deserved to sleep for a while" She said, combing Carl's hair away from his eyes..

"Uhh, thanks" I said, rubbing the back of my neck as I sutured away, heading over to Carol who was patiently folding all of our clothes.

"Hey Miss Carol" I said, nodding my head in respect as I helped her fold.

"Just call me Carol, Glenn. Miss is for the children" She said, giving me a small smile, "Here, your clothes are done"

"Thank you" I smiled, taking the small clothes pile from her and making my way over to the RV, putting them away in my faded green backpack.

"Where's Amy?" I asked once I returned to where Carol was still folding. My question was answered as the blonde sutured into camp with her older sister Andrea, four chains of fish in their hands. The camp erupted in whistles and cheers, Morales chiming in about how his children would eat good tonight.

"Nice job Amy" I praised, a slightly red tint painting my cheeks. I'm pretty sure it was obvious to everyone in camp that I had a thing for the small blonde girl, well it was obvious to everyone -but- Amy.

"Thanks Glenn" She said, a wide and beautiful smile gracing her lips, Amy always tried to make the best out of every situation, she always had a smile on her face and -always- saw the best in people. Amy was like the sun, no matter what happens in our lives you know it's gonna rise the next day as if oblivious to our problems.

"Lets have us a good old fish fry" Shane said, taking the fish from Andrea and Amy.

I couldn't help the grin that stretched across my lips as I stared around at the other members of the group, all going about the small tedious jobs they do that make life a little easier and not so much like a horror show. Maybe things were starting to look up for us...

Should have known it wouldn't last.

* * *

Koroline's POV

You would think that for a camp full of cops and hunters that they would be better at knowing when someone's watching them, I mean damn, I have been siting under a tree just on the outskirts of there camp for like two hours and have they noticed, no. Sure it was dark as shit but come on!

I chuckled softly to myself, my humor in my thoughts dying as a twig snapped someone where in the dark near me. This was seriously the worst place to camp out from a zombie apocalypse, it's literally surrounded by trees and a cliff that dropped fifty feet straight down into water. Did I mention dark and creepy trees?

I stood slowly, my hand hesitating over the hilt of my sword as a walker stumbled out of the trees next to me, I chalked it up to morbid curiosity as my hand fell back to my side. The walker limped closer, reaching out with pale and grotesque fingers to snag the front of my shirt. It's putrid breath washing over my face and I had to fight back a gag. It leaned forward slightly, it's disgusting yellow teeth almost gleaming in the pale moonlight. This is it, it was going to bite me.

Would I be effected if it did?

It halted close to my neck, almost -sniffing- me? It's nose turned up against the air, well what's left of his nose. It was like he was taking in my scent. When the thing backed up and continued on like I wasn't even there I thought for sure I was going to fall to the floor in shock. It just sniffed me and continued on like I was three day old meat loaf.

Could they sense that I wasn't human? Didn't they come after me while I was in the city? What's changed?

I was roughly tugged out of my thoughts as an ear piercing scream rang out, startling me slightly. I yanked my sword off my back and trudged into their camp, more walkers pouring in behind me, each one bumping into me and continuing as if I wasn't there.

"What the fuck?" I muttered under my breath, killing the decomposed freaks as they piled in around me. It was almost like I was a ghost, I could walk by them and yet they just continued to try to reach the rest of the survivors until they met their demise with a sharp swing of my blade. The rest of the group had yet to notice me, caught up in there own ways to survive the horde of the undead. I wasn't sure why the walkers all of a sudden held no interest in me, was it a new power? I mean my powers had evolved slightly since coming to earth but that was just insane. A wide grin spread across my lips, a joyous laugh bubbling past my lips, leave it to the big man upstairs to practically make me invisible.

When the last walker dropped, the air was silent, until the shrill cries of Amy's sister Andrea filled the air, the smile died on my lips as I took in the scene around me, bodies littered the ground. Some strangers and some the ones I had swore to protect. I felt a pang in my chest as I took in the sight of Amy's mangled body lying beneath the crying arms of Andrea. I went to take a step toward the grieving woman when I was cut off by Shane's bulky form stomping its way towards me, Rick following close behind. Shane's shot gun was raised against his shoulder as he glared daggers at me, itching to put a bullet in my head.

"Who the hell are you!?" He fumed, cracking his neck slightly..

"Koroline" I said with a nod, sheathing my sword with a slight tug of a smile on my lips, Shane was severely _'out gunned'_ against me.

"You wanna explain how you got in our camp?" Rick asked, taking a calmer approach with this.

"Simple, I walked in" I said, a sarcastic grin on my lips, my smile widening as I caught the slight twitch of amusement on Daryl's lips..

"That's not what I meant, now can you please explain what exactly you are doing here" Rick asked patiently.

"Easy, I'm here to protect you guys, even the big gorilla here" I chuckled, nodding my head towards Shane.

"What- what do you mean protect us" Rick asked, cutting off Shane's retort that was dying to fly off his lips.

"This would be easier to explain if all of your people were around" I said, a frown on my lips as I scratched at a patch of dried blood on my shirt.

"These people are grieving, we don't have time for some strangers bullshit" Shane snarled, grabbing onto my arm and yanking me forward towards his chest. I stared up at his beady black eyes, the complete essence of calm even through I was boiling beneath the surface.

"I suggest you let go" I said lowly, an underlying threat beneath my words, a threat that Shane ignored.

"Oh yeah, or what" he barked, tightening his grip on my arm.

"Shane!" Rick snapped, "Let her go"

Shane pushed me back with a growl and I had to slide my feet behind me to keep from falling on my ass, _"Oh if I didn't have to protect him, I would kick his ass"_ I thought, grimacing as I fixed my shirt slightly.

"Can you just explain, we have a large crisis on our hands" Rick said softly, sending a sharp look to Shane, who just glared and stomped away.

I smiled softly, "My name you already know, but there is a lot I'm about to tell you and I need you to stick with me on it okay?" I told him, noticing the large amount of eyes on us.

"Now's not really the time guys, we need to start finishing off the bodies, we can't risk them coming back" Glenn said, walking over with his head hung, it did nothing to hide the tear tracks stained into his cheeks.

I grimaced slightly, nodding as I regarded them both with a look of sympathy. "I'll do whatever I can to help"

"Thank you" Rick said, setting off to console his wife and son.

"I'm sorry about Amy" I said quietly, pressing a reassuring hand against Glenn's shoulder, he stared at me with wide and startled hues.

"How do you know her name?" He asked, skittishly looking back and forth, almost if looking for a way to escape.

"All part of being an angel, baby" I said, quoting my words from a day ago.

He eyes went wide with recognition, before a look of awe and weariness spread across his young features. "The girl from the highway" He whispered, his eyebrows scrunched across his forehead in deep thought. "I- I gotta go" He mumbled before scurrying off like I had burned him.

"I see us being great friends" I joked softly to myself before walking off towards the center of camp to get started on helping clear the bodies, I tried to ignore all the stares that I could feel burning a hole into my head. I accepted the fact they were curious and weary but damn staring is just rude.

"Need help, Dixon?" I asked, a smirk pulling at my lips as I stared up at the crossbow king of the rednecks..

"Tha' fuck"

**Hey! Hope you guys liked this chapter, I know things have changed a lot from the old version but like I said, if any of your favorite parts got cut just tell me and I will add them back! And you guys are probably wondering why I have so much of Glenn's POV, that's mostly because I wanted you guys to see how the group reacted to her and the conflict. There shouldn't be much more of his POV now that she has joined the group. Xoxo Hannah.**


End file.
